


To the Victor Goes the Spoils

by drelfina



Series: Victory Fuck AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Edo Tensei, Founders Era, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victor Fucks the Loser AU, i'm going to hell and you're coming with me, my inappropriate humour right until the cock goes in, nebulous time line, rape rape up the wazoo, terrible AU, victory fuck AU, whoop goes the cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: "Is this the first fight we've ever had?" Madara said, and Tobirama could FEEL the malice just basically flowing, silky and menacing through that smile, for all that Madara's tone was mild and surprised."I have nothing to say if your memory is that bad," Tobirama said.That's it, Madara's definitely ravaging his ass.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Victory Fuck AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573846
Comments: 424
Kudos: 176





	To the Victor Goes the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CreativeSweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/gifts).



> So so so I was suddenly thinking of this AU/trope I've seen in DC fandom and MCu i think, where in fights the victor can and does fuck the loser. 
> 
> So. 
> 
> Um. 
> 
> Thanks CreativeSweets!

"Is this the first fight we've ever had?" Madara said, and Tobirama could FEEL the malice just basically flowing, silky and menacing through that smile, for all that Madara's tone was mild and surprised.

"I have nothing to say if your memory is that bad," Tobirama said.

Tobirama couldn't feel pain, not as much as he used to, in any rate. It allowed him to push further than he had been able to, before, but while that and his sturdier body gave him an edge, it hadn't been enough. 

Not against Madara. 

He'd hissed when Madara had driven the chakra rods through his palms - but he had no idea why the man was doing this. 

To taunt him? To gloat, he decided, because Madara had always been melodramatic to the extreme, which was why Anija had loved him, and Tobirama had avoided him as much as possible when the Village had been young... 

And why Anija had broken, so terribly, when Madara had betrayed them all. 

"Well then, Senju," Madara said, leaning down, and Tobirama narrowed his eyes, bracing for some long monologue of how he, Konoha, Senju, everyone, deserved this, even though Tobirama had not been Senju for the last year before Anija passed (thank you Anija, that was a weird as hell edict to decide on. Village Unity my _foot_ ), except Madara reached down and. 

Literally ripped his pants off. 

"What are you doing?" Tobirama said, very carefully, because you didn't piss off madmen, and Tobirama was in a rather vulnerable position here (and while he knew he was dead, and had been for a while, he would vastly prefer not to be dead _again_ , and go check on the Village which Madara most definitely had fucked wit-) 

"Focus, Senju," Madara said, and his hand was suddenly a closed FIST on Tobirama's genitals and Tobirama made a noise that was a little more outraged than polite. 

"You have my attention," Tobirama gritted out. 

"Do I," Madara said, leaning in and Tobirama spared a thought thanking the slightly unintended consequence of his body being made of earth and water (Well, alright, it's mud) resulting in his not being quite so sensitive. That grip was very very firm. 

"You never really focused on me, did you?" 

Tobirama made a politely interrogative noise. 

"That doesn't make logical sense. It barely even links," Tobirama said. 

"Never even saw me, no," Madara said, and Tobirama realised Madara wasn't listening to him. "Always so superior, couldn't even be bothered to cast a glance towards me, as if you weren't a murderer-" 

It wasn't the first time Madara had thrown the death of Izuna in Tobirama's face so Tobirama was fairly used to it. He didn't bother to refute it, like he had the first dozen of times. 

"Didn't even give Izuna that one chance. But now. Now I have _you_." 

One chance…? 

"Now you will _beg_." 

"I've died," Tobirama pointed out reasonably, "Death is actually fairly peaceful. I believe Izuna must be enjoying it." 

Tobirama watched Madara's eyes narrow, and then widen a little. 

"Oh," he breathed, and there was - was that a mad gleam of glee in his eyes? "You think I'm asking you to beg for death?" 

"What else would you be asking me to do?" Tobirama said. "Your actions are just a little incongruous, but then you've always been a little.. Eccentric. To put it politely. If I was being polite." 

"You could have begged for lube," Madara said, and his smile was white and sharp. 

"Lube? Lubricant?" Tobirama said, and Madara squeezed his hand till Tobirama abruptly remembered. "You're going to literally, rape me," Tobirama said, unable to prevent the sheer disbelief from colouring his voice. 

Really? Right now? 

"Are you so hard up? Though I suppose since your Clan repudiated you you have very little optio-" 

Madara barked a laugh, sharp, vicious. 

Hungry. 

"You really have no idea? Have you really never _lost_?" 

"Lost...a fight? Plenty of times," Tobirama said. "Is this an attempt at humiliation? It's not very well thought out - I've lost to Anija plenty of times." 

"And he's never - well he's always pampered you," Madara said and - "Oh it makes sense, suddenly. Why he always kept our spars private." 

Madara let go, at least, to sit back a little so Tobirama could twitch, trying to pull his knees up. He was intensely uncomfortable with Madara sitting between his naked legs, but if Madara was talking, it meant he wasn't _doing_ , and Tobirama would be happy to keep him talking. 

"What you and Anija do is your business," Tobirama said. 

"You've never _lost_ ," Madara said, with sharp, vicious relish. And then he was moving, fast and hard, shoving Tobirama's knees up, folding him almost in half. "So I'm your first." 

Tobirama tried to kick him in the chest - abruptly reminded of that one mission, his very first, a long time ago, when he'd almost gotten pinned by a shinobi from Earth Country. The man had groped at his crotch - but Tobirama had managed to kick him in the nuts and get away - it had meant nothing. 

He hadn't thought about it in literal decades. 

But suddenly Madara leaning in against him like this, in some twisted parody of intimacy, smiling dangerously for all that his sharingan weren't activated, made him think of that wholly unrelated shinobi. 

"You're not my first anything," Tobirama said. 

Madara's eyes searched his, and his smile just widened - sharp and white and mad with it. 

"Oh," Madara said, "I'm going to _enjoy_ this."

* * *

For all that he was in a remarkably sturdy body, and clearly felt less pain - and possibly all sensation at a lower degree, the pretty, little Senju bitch still jerked and flinched. 

It was, Madara thought, an accomplishment. Tobirama had always had three dozen other things on his mind every time he'd ever had to talk to Madara, and never ever focused wholly on him. Even with his hand on his cock, Tobirama's attention had still been on other things - probably that benighted Village, or his brats of students. But this time? Ohhhh this time. 

With his cock _in_ Tobirama, forcing himself in that virgin tight hole? 

Tobirama's attention was ALL on him, pretty red eyes wide and shocked. 

It was a good look on him. 

He'd thought, many times, he'd see resignation, maybe. Or probably defiance, because Tobirama was a right bitch, and never deigned to _resign_ himself to anything unless it was forced unto him by Hashirama. 

It was a good look on him, resignation, that exasperated sigh. But Tobirama had never turned anything but that arrogant distance on him. 

He'd never seen Tobirama do anything but his own solitary training or his training with his students - and had just assumed he sparred (and lost!) to Hashirama in private, just like Madara and Hashirama had kept their sparring away from others, to maintain their authority, he'd thought. 

He'd assumed that Hashirama had done it so that no one would witness when Madara lost, three out of five, and had to accord Hashirama the appropriate spoils of victory. 

Who knew, he thought, watching Tobirama's delicate, fine features distort with shock and disbelief, that it was because Hashirama wanted to keep Tobirama _ignorant_? 

Senju Tobirama, ice-queen of the Village, superior little arrogant bitch. 

_Had not known_.

There was no way he had never LOST a fight - but it was far more probable that others would have killed or sheltered Butsuma's prettiest son from the worst of reality, and Tobirama _was_ a genius. He would definitely have not lost to common shinobi, even at a young age. But Madara and his older Siblings have fought and sparred with each other before, and of course Izuna too had lost numerous times during his youth before he got fast enough to avoid being pinned even in fights he ought to have been out-numbered or overpowered in. 

(enough that Izuna never had lost to anyone but family, and finally Madara. It was a great training tool) 

But the way Tobirama had -gone still, shocked, well-hidden under that supercilious, smug attitude, told Madara that no one, not even cooing, coddling, loving Hashirama, had used that to train and teach his younger brother. 

He was a virgin. There would have been rumours if anyone had ever gotten their dick in that frigid ass while he was alive, and all there was were grousing of what they WISHED they could have done. What sounds Shodaime's precious little brother would make being railed against that horrendously cramped desk of his. Speculation. Nothing concrete. And he'd never _lost_ , or - 

No. it wasn't that he hadn't lost. Hashirama was too powerful for that. Even Madara couldn't go up against Hashirama without shoring up tricks and chakra and terrain against him - so obviously Tobirama had to have sparred against Hashirama and lost. 

But Hashirama had _not_ claimed his rightful spoils. 

So this, Madara thought, slamming his hips right in, hard enough to bruise his own hipbones, but enough to make Tobirama _gasp_ , was the first time. And Madara got to have _this_ , this tight, hot, virginal hole, before even Tobirama's own beloved Anija. 

And it wasn't like his beloved Anija WOULD ever get it. Hashirama was dead. Deadgonedead,and Tobirama had no defense.

* * *

"Look at you," Madara crooned, finally pulling free, and Tobirama felt like his mind had pulled out too, blank. 

He didn't have words. Didn't know what to say. His thoughts had frozen, immobile as soon as Madara had pushed in the first time. 

It wasn't even the physical sensation - he could barely feel things in his body, really. But just that - that penetration, the wash of Madara's chakra suddenly _inside_ him, in away he'd never ever felt, never thougth to feel, and never - probably would never- ever … 

He'd choked, words strangled into a thickness in his throat, and all he could do was blink up at Madara. 

"Your first loss," Madara said, smiling, almost sweet, almost loving, the same look he'd give to Hashirama but it was burning with madness that Tobirama had been the only one to see. 

(Well. Now he was the only one who COULD see it. There was no one else.) 

Madara pressed a finger to - to - and Tobirama's body spasmed.

It shouldn't feel any worse - Madara was bigger than a _finger_ but the wet, too-slick, too-sticky sensation was suddenly overwhelming, suddenly _too much_ , and Tobirama's breath caught, and a ragged, terrible sound clawed at his throat. 

"Aw, you're crying," Madara cooed, low, gentle, almost sweet. "Well. It's alright, little Senju bitch. I'll show you how to cope with your loss." 

He pressed another finger in, almost carelessly. "After all. Now that you've lost. You belong to me." 

To use as he saw fit, went unsaid. 

And Tobirama couldn't even summon the words to refute it. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Tobirama never 'lost' and never got fucked because Hashirama tried to shelter him.
> 
> Izuna and tobirama's fights were always to draws - Izuna had no intention of being or fucking anyone, and Tobirama well, didn't fucking KNOW. 
> 
> Madara always blamed Tobirama for stabbing Izuna and not, you know, just fucking izuna when izuna lost - stabbingand killing his brother meant that there was no chance of getting Izuna back alive,as opposed to if izuna lost and got pinned, Madara could have still had a chance of getting his brother back
> 
> * * *
> 
> Omake
> 
> Gold & silver brothers: He... what? Nidaime Hokage just fucking DIED? 
> 
> Tobira: X_X 
> 
> G&S: the fuck, man, It's just a little chakra exhaustion! and only a little blood loss! 
> 
> Tobira: *his heart had just fucking stopped after being tossed around.*
> 
> G&S: THE FUCK IT"S NOT FAIR WE DIDN"T GET TO FUCK THE NIDAIME.
> 
> * * *
> 
> also will someone just write me Hashi/tobira in this AU ? Please? Someone? Anyone?


End file.
